College Is Here
by MryantP
Summary: Sequel to "Our Last Year Before Graduation" Okay this time the Anubis Residents are learning new things, new secrets, and a new mystery. Willow and KT are also included. Rewriting some chapters to make it better and not confusing.
1. Chapter 1: College Is Here

You all know this is a sequel. I think it would be best to read Our Last Year Before Graduation.

~Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy are Married

~Nina has a baby boy named Robert:

_Name: Robert Ryder Rutter_

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Birthday: March 10 2014_

_Godparents: Amber and Alfie_

~Mara has baby girl named Lexi:

_Name: Lexi Anne Clark_

_Eye colour: light brown _

_Birthday: March 22 2014_

_Godparents: Joy and Mick_

~Amber is pregnant (6 months)

~Everyone is graduated

**Shouting is bold**

_thoughts and whispering is Italics_

underline is sarcasm

* * *

Nina's POV

Uh finally, I'm here at college. Me, Fabian, and Robert see Mara, Jerome, Lexi, Eddie, and Patricia. I wonder where is Amber, Joy, Alfie, Mick, KT, and Willow.

Me: *runs over* Hi guys

Fabian: *follows Nina*

Mara: Hey Nina *hugs me* Hi Fabian *hugs Fabian*

Patricia: Nina *hugs*

Eddie: Hey chosen one *hugs*

Jerome: Hello

Mara: so Nina, have you seen Amber, I can't find her

?: **I'm here**

*All of us turn around*

Me: *runs to Amber and hugs her* Amber

Amber: Nina *hugs back*

Alfie: *comes in* Amber help me

Amber: fine *takes a luggage*

*Joy, Mick, KT, and Willow walk in*

Joy: *walks over* Nina, Patricia *hugs me, Fabian, and Patricia*

Mick: hey mate

Everyone(excluding Mick): Hey Mick

KT: let's go to the front desk

*Everyone starts walking*

Willow: wait! these bags are heavy

* * *

Third Person POV

Front Desk Lady: Hello

Nina: Hi

Front Desk Lady: what can I do for you

Fabian: what rooms are we all in

Front Desk Lady: Names please

Fabian: Fabian Rutter

Nina: Nina Rutter

Eddie: Eddie Miller

Patricia: Patricia Miller

Jerome: Jerome Clarke

Mara: Mara Clarke

Alfie: Alfie Lewis

Amber: Amber Lewis

Mick: Mick Campbell

Joy: Joy Campbell

Willow: Willow Jenks

KT: KT Rush

Front Desk Lady: Rutters on Floor 4 room 5, Millers on Floor 6 room 9, Clarkes on floor 3 room 3, Lewis' on Floor 5 room 12, Campbells on floor 5 room 1, Miss Willow and KT on Floor 4 room 3

Everyone(excluding Lexi and Robert): thanks

* * *

*Fabina's Room*

Fabian: This is so nice

Nina: yep do you like it Robert *sits down*

Robert: yes Mommy *runs over to Nina*

Nina: *eyes open wide* Fabian did you hear that

Fabian: yes, he said his first words, Robert say daddy

Robert: Daddy

Nina: Robert said his first words

* * *

*Peddie's room*

Eddie: **Yacker, did you pack the soap**

Patricia: **Y****es weasel, its in the second luggage**

Eddie: **Alright**

*Phone ringing*

Patricia: *Picks up phone* Hello

Piper: Hi

Patricia: what is it

Piper: Mom got into a car crash

Patricia: what *starts to tear up*

Piper: oh gotta go, bye

Patricia: bye

*Call end*

Patricia: *Crying*

Eddie: what happened

Patricia: my mom got into a car crash

Eddie: oh Patricia *kisses her*

Patricia: I gotta tell Joy I will be right back *runs out the door*

* * *

*Amfie's Room*

Amber: my stomach is huge

Alfie: it's fine, you still look amazing *kisses stomach*

Amber: oh thanks boo *smiles*

Alfie: no you really look amazing

Amber: your so sweet *kisses him*

* * *

*Jara's Room*

Jerome: *unpacking*

Lexi: *takes his shirt*

Jerome: give that back

Lexi: no *walks*

Jerome: *walks over and lifts her up* got you

Lexi: *laughing*

Mara: awe so sweet *finishes packing*

* * *

*Moy's Room*

Mick: wow this room is nice

Joy: yeah it has two washrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a laundry room, and a living room

Mick: it is really good

*Patricia burst in*

Patricia: Joy can I talk to you alone

Joy: yeah sure *goes to hallway*

Joy: what happened, did Eddie do something

Patricia: no it just my mom got into a car crash

Joy: oh Patricia *hugs her*

Patricia: if it's alright can I sleepover

Joy: sure let me ask Mick and let's tell the girls

Patricia: alright

Joy: **MICK**

Mick: what is it

Joy: can the girls sleepover

Mick: As long as me and the boys have one too

Joy: alright *kisses cheek and pulls out phone*

_To: Nina, Amber, Mara, KT, Willow_  
_From: Joy_

_Me and Patricia R having A Sleepover. Wanna Come?_

_To: Joy  
From: Amber_

_Sure. Me and Nina R totally coming. Can't W8!_

_To: Joy  
From: Mara_

_I'll come._

_To: Joy  
From: Willow_

_Okay! KT is coming 2. W8 what time?_

* * *

* Willow and KT's Room*

Willow: yes finally my own personal washroom

KT: you never had your own washroom

Willow: no, my mom and dad have their own and I have to share with my brother *Phone beeps*

_To: Nina, Amber, Mara, KT, Willow_  
_From: Joy_

_Time is 7:00. See U l8r!_

KT: what was that?

Willow: A message from Joy saying that the sleepover is at 7:00

KT: okay

* * *

What is happening to Patricia's Mom. Will the sleepover go well?

Next Episode: Sleepover

Review

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover Is Here

*Joy's Bedroom*

Joy: hey

Girls: hey

Amber: hey let the party start

Patricia: yeah *turning music on*

Joy: let me get some chips *walks out*

Amber, Nina, Willow, KT: *dances*

Joy: *come back in* here's everyone's favorites *takes a cheeto*

Patricia: *takes chips and eats them*

Nina: Patricia, don't hog it all *takes chips and puts it on the table* come on, let's dance

Patricia: alright, alright *dances*

* * *

*Mick's Bedroom*

Mick: Hey guys

Fabian: hey Mick

Jerome: thanks for inviting us

Eddie: yeah, since the girls are out, why not have a guy's night out

Alfie: Hey guys, the girls are partying

Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Eddie: **What**

Alfie:** I said the girls are partying without us**

Mick: oh

Jerome: *light bulb* _let's spy on the girls_

Alfie: _great idea_

Eddie: _yeah why not_

Mick: _good idea_

Fabian: I don't know

Mick: _come on Fabian, you could find out why the girls are really holding this sleepover_

Fabian: okay

*They all high five*

* * *

Nina: okay truth or dare

Amber: alright why not

Joy: *goes to get a bottle*

Patricia: I'll go first

Joy: *comes back with bottle in hand*

Patricia: *spins bottle*

...

...

...

...Joy

Joy: Dare

Patricia: I dare you to go to the boys' room, spy on them, and get an item from there

Joy: alright

* * *

Fabian: you guys heard that right?

Eddie: yeah, let's go *runs to room*

Joy: to late

Jerome: uh oh

Mara: busted

Mick: how did you guys know

Patricia: we heard you guys from the other room. Whispering doesn't make a difference

Amber: now let's go to the bedroom

*the girls left went back to Joy's bedroom*

* * *

Joy: Trixie, how did you know the boys were spying on us

Patricia: I call it instincts *grabs some chips*

KT: well, its time for scary ghost stories

Mara: who wants to go first

Nina: I will.  
One day a girl lost her phone, soon she was calling for her dad to pick her up, but then she found a penny and then some mysterious person who looks like her dad appears and asked her to follow him but she relised that he lives in a haunted house. She wanted to take a challenge and went in she saw a scary ghost. The ghost said," Welcome to your new home", the girl was getting scared by the phrase "Welcome to your new home" and she thought it was her new house but she was wrong before she could ask the guy, he killed her right there and said this is your new home.

Amber: **AH**

Patricia: wow scary

Amber: I know, creepy

Patricia: I was pretending

Amber: Oh

Patricia: Well I have another scary one, one that will pee your pants off.  
Once there was a boy who lived in a strange forest. He lived with his mom. He decided to go and collect some water at the well. It was a really long trip. When he was walking back from the well, he saw a scary creature with wings flying in the sky. The creature had fangs, white stuff on its face, some blood and human flesh. He was scared and ran to the house. He saw the creature in the house, eating his mom. He was running and running as fast as possible. But the creature caught up. The creature has some of the mom's body parts coming out of the mouth. The little boy tripped and fell. The creature then took a bite out of him and soon got eaten up. Luckily he still had his eyes left over. The creature never ate the eyes, why is that. So when in the woods, always bring fake eyes or your dead.

Amber: *fainted*

Nina: Amber, Amber *waves hand over face*

Amber: *wakes up* Sorry, what

Everyone(excluding Amber): *laughing*

KT: *checks watch* its late, le's go to sleep

Nina: yeah she's right

Willow: well night guys

Everyone(excluding Willow): night

* * *

Next Episode: Schedules

Review

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3: Schedules Are Here

*Fabina's Room*

Nina: _school was starting today. Me and Fabian are excited. Robert will be staying in the preschool with Lexi beside the lunchroom._

Fabian: hey Nina *kisses forehead*

Nina: Hey Fabes

Fabian: you ready for school

Nina: yeah

Fabian: can I see your schedule first

Nina: sure *hands paper*

Fabian: *grabs paper and reads*

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Math

9:45-10:30: Gym

10:30-11:15: History

11:15-12:00: Drama

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: Art

1:15-2:00: Science

2:00-2:45: French Class

Nina: can I see yours

Fabian: okay *hands paper*

Nina: *grabs and reads*

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Science

9:45-10:30: Gym

10:30-11:15: Art

11:15-12:00: Math

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: History

1:15-2:00: French Class

2:00-2:45: Guitar Class

Nina: we have only two classes together

Fabian: that sucks

Nina: yeah

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Nina: I'll get it *walks to door and opens it*

Amber: *walks in* Nina, ready for school

Nina: yeah

Amber: me too

Nina: okay what happened to the real Amber

Amber: Neens

Nina: anyway, let's see your schedule

Amber: okay *hands paper*

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Art

9:45-10:30: Drama

10:30-11:15: Gym

11:15-12:00: Math

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: History

1:15-2:00: French

2:00-2:45: Fashion Class

Nina: Amber, you have a lot of easy ones. No fair.

Amber: not my fault. its the school's fault

Nina: do you have Alfie's

Amber: yeah here

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Art

9:45-10:30: Drama

10:30-11:15: Math

11:15-12:00: History

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: French

1:15-2:00: Pranking Class

Nina: let's head to class

Amber: alright

*they both walk together*

* * *

*School*

Nina: Hey Patricia

Patricia: *turns around* Oh hi Nina, what's up

Nina: what's your school schedule

Patricia: here *hands two paper*

Nina: Patricia, why do you have two papers *takes them*

Patricia: ones Eddie's

Nina: oh

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Math

9:45-10:30: Drama

10:30-11:15: History

11:15-12:00: Science

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: French

1:15-2:00: Gym

2:00-2:45: Library

Nina: you have a lot of hard teachers

Patricia: yep

Nina: Eddie's

~Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Math

9:45-10:30:Science

10:30-11:15: History

11:15-12:00: Gym

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: French

1:15-2:00: Drama

2:00-2:45: Club

Amber: *skips in*

Nina: Amber, do you have everyone else's schedule

Amber: yep here

~Jerome's Schedule~

9:00-9:45: French class

9:45-10:30: Gym

10:30-11:15: Art

11:15-12:00: Social

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: Science

1:15-2:00: Art

2:00-2:45: Pranking class

~Joy's Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Math

9:45-10:30: Socials

10:30-11:15: Art

11:15-12:00: History

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: Science

1:15-2:00: Gym

2:00-2:45: Modeling

~Mara's Schedule~

9:00-9:45: French

9:45-10:30: Science

10:30-11:15: History

11:15-12:00: Math

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: Socials

1:15-2:00: Science

2:00-2:45: Math Club

~Mick's Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Math

9:45-10:30: History

10:30-11:15: Science

11:15-12:00: Social

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: Gym

1:15-2:00: Soccer Club

2:00-2:45: Football Club

~Willow's Schedule~

9:00-9:45: Art

9:45-10:30: Socials

10:30-11:15: Gym

11:15-12:00: Math

12:00-12:30: Lunch Break

12:30-1:15: History

1:15-2:00: Science

2:00-2:45: Nature club

Nina: you and Willow have Art Class together, along with Alfie

Amber: *checks paper* your right

Nina: *phone beeps*

_To: Nina  
From: Fabian_

_Nina, Where R U? Its 8:50 already._

_To: Fabian  
From: Nina_

_Somewhere._

Nina: Amber, Patricia, its time for class

Patricia: run *runs to class*

Amber, Nina: *runs to class*

* * *

Review

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4: Party Is Here

*Classroom*

*Amber, Nina, and Patricia walk in*

Teacher: you're late, and its only your first day

Amber/Nina/Patricia: Sorry *runs to seats*

Teacher: you are excused for today because we will have a party this Friday. Will anyone volunteer to help set-up the party.

Joy: *raises hand*

Teacher: ah, Mrs. Campbell. You will be in charge of the preparations. Anyone else? *looks around* Oh well I'll assign the jobs later, now let's begin the lesson

* * *

*Later*

Teacher: Here is the list class

_~List~_

_In charge: Joy Campbell_

_Assistant: Amber Lewis_

_Music: Nina and KT Rush_

_Food: Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke_

_Decorations: Willow Jenks and James Road_

_Props: Eddie Miller and Mick Campbell_

_Tables and Chairs: Mara Clarke and Patricia Miller_

_Speech Giver: Fabian Rutter_

Fabian: Cool I'm the speech giver

Nina: you'll do great *kisses cheek*

Jerome: No PDA at school *makes a disgusted face*

Mara: Jerome, its their life, not yours

Jerome: yeah you're right *gives hug*

Nina: No PDA *sticks out tongue*

Patricia: Ha, got beat up by your own joke

*Joy comes in*

Joy: let's get this party ready, hurry!

* * *

*Friday*

Amber: alright time for makeover *takes out makeup and accessories*

Patricia: OH NO

*Later*

Amber: beautiful!

Patricia: why are you torturing me? I've been Amberized

Nina: oh Patricia stop complaining!

Patricia: fine

Joy: let's get to the party

* * *

*Party*

(Song playing is Love Story)

Amber: Ekkk, this is a Fabina song

Nina: Amber, are you sure

Amber: totally, it talks about love

Fabian: Oh Amber

Amber: you two should dance while I dance with Alfie *runs off*

Fabian: Nina, may I have this dance

Nina: yes

*Fabina slow dances*

Amber: aww Fabina

Nina: Amber

Alfie: *walks up to Amber* may I have this dance

Amber: I thought you'd never ask

Alfie: is that a yes

Amber: yes

*Amfie slow dances*

Jerome: come on Milady, let's dance

Mara: alright

*Jara slow dances*

Joy: Yah! I have a story for the school newspaper

Mick: take your mind off of it! And dance

Joy: alright!

*Moy slow dances*

Amber: you two should dance

Eddie: alright. Patricia care to dance

Patricia: sure

*Peddie dances*

Patricia: I remember our first dance

Eddie: yep, what a great day that was

Patricia: you made that stupid bet

Eddie: yep. You aren't still mad right?

Patricia: nope!

*music stops*

* * *

What a beautiful night it was!

Review

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 6: Sadness Is Here

*School*

Nina: wow a normal day

Fabian: Nina I have to tell you something

Nina: what is it

Fabian: I have good news and bad news

Nina: good news

Fabian: I got a job

Nina: really now what's bad news

Fabian: your gran died

Nina: what(cries)

Fabian: she was killed by a killer (hugs her)

Nina: I can't believe it, anyway where's Robert

Fabian: at daycare

Nina: gotta go

Fabian: bye

* * *

*Student Area*

Nina: Hey Amber I need advice

Amber: is it about fashion

Nina: no, Gran died

Amber: oh poor Nina (hugs her)

Nina: yeah

Amber: wow first Patricia's Mom gets in an accident, and now your grand died (phone beeps) gotta take a call

Nina: okay

* * *

*Amber's POV*

Me: who is this

?: James

Me: what do you want James

James: our great-great-grandma died this morning

Me: what no not possible

James: yes anyway she said me to give you our family tree necklace

Me: yeah

* * *

*Student Area*

(Amber comes back crying)

Nina: What's wrong

Amber: great-great-grandma died

Nina: what is going on with our families

Fabian: No this cannot be

Nina: what can't be

Fabian: my uncle, the one who is the land lord, has cancer

Nina: that's terrible

Fabian: why are families falling apart

Nina: we have to find the answers

Joy: (crying)

Nina; what happened Joy

Joy: my dad's in Jail

Nina: Ja..i.l

Joy: yes

Eddie: oh great this had to happen now

Nina: what happen now

Eddie: my step-dad is in the hospital

KT: No no no

Nina: now what

KT: my little sister(let's pretend that she has a little sister) was kidnapped

Nina: what has happened to everyone

Fabian: I don't know but everyone is so sad

Nina: wait why is it that anyone who was part of Sibuna, has their families in pain

Fabian: your right

* * *

What has happened to Sibuna

Anyway Trivia

1. How many pieces are in the Cup of Anhk

2. What was the names of the enemies in Season 2

3. How did Fabian react to the message of Nina not coming back

4. How many characters are there in total for the whole series

Polls (6 days left)

Peddie: 6

Fabina: 2

Amfie: 2

Moy: 1

Jara:1


	6. Chapter 7: Drunkness Is Here

Answers for Trivia:

1. 7

2. Rufus/The Collector, Vera and Senkhara

3. He was Sad that Nina didn't come back

4. 12 main characters in the whole series (10-15 characters are right)

Good Job Houseofanubisfan2, and HoMAR

And Also Baby names for

Amfie's Baby Names (pick one): Angela Ana Lewis or Lucy Anne Lewis

Need Peddie, Moy, and Wiliow's (with James from ep 2) Baby names

* * *

*Student Area*

Nina: man who is doing this to us

Fabian: yeah this isn't nice

Patricia: I feel like puking

Joy: this is worse time to get pregnant

Willow: you said it

Nina: it's fine

Amber: (puking) this is torture

Patricia: yeah (puking)

Mick: even though we're gonna be fathers

Eddie: yeah

(Nina walk in)

Nina: come on Robert

Robert: mama

Nina: (laughs) oh Robert

Fabian: Robert

Robert: daddy

Mick: Joy what are we gonna name our child

Joy: Josh Mike Campbell or Julia May Campbell

Mick: nice names

(bell ring)

Boys: bye

Girls: bye

* * *

*Fabina's House*

Nina: Fabian I have to buy some things can you watch Robert

Fabian: sure honey

Nina: thanks and here some things you have to do while I'm gone

(hands list)

~List~

-wash Robert

-do the dishes

-clean the guest room

-buy the cake for when Amber gives birth

-clean the window

-make some dinner

Love Nina

Fabian: man this is gonna take a while

* * *

*2 hours later*

Nina: I'm home wow this house is spotless

Fabian: hey Nina

Nina: wow you can have fun with your friends now

Fabian: yes

* * *

*Pub*

Eddie: wow Nina let you come here

Fabian: yes

Jerome: finally some guy time

Alfie: totally

Mick: (drinking) I hope the girls don't find out we're doing this

Eddie: yeah or they will flip

Jerome: totally (drinking)

Fabian: let's talk about something

Alfie: I got one Babies

Fabian: Robert is cool but Nina keeps making me do the chores

Alfie: Amber says that I should get a job and eat healthy

Jerome: Mara says that I should read Lexi her favorite bedtime story when lexi is around

Eddie: Patricia says that I should help her at all times

Mick: Joy keeps puking and I have to clean it

Jerome: man girls are getting really bossy

Boys: yeah

Alfie: it's 3:21am

Jerome: man Mara's gonna be mad

Eddie: yeah the girls are gonna be really angry

Fabian: let's go

* * *

*Girls*

Nina: when is Fabian coming

Amber: yeah where are the boys

Mara: (cell ringing) wonder could that be

?: hello

Mara: Hi who is this

?: Nurse Nelly

Mara: what is it Nurse Nelly

Nurse Nelly: the boys got into a car crash

* * *

And Also Baby names for

Amfie's Baby Names (pick one): Angela Ana Lewis or Lucy Anne Lewis

Moy's Baby Names: Josh Mike Campbell(boy) or Julia May Campbell(girl)

Still Need Peddie and Willow's Baby names

Polls

Peddie: 8

Amfie: 2

Fabina: 2

Moy: 1

Jara: 1


	7. Chapter 8: Hospital Is Here

Mara: (crying)

Nina: what happened and who was that

Mara: Well... That was the nurse and the boys got... in..to a ca..r cra...sh

Nina: what (cries)

Amber: Alfie is in a car crash (crying)

Joy: no this couldn't happen

Patricia: what Eddie got into a car crash

Mara: we... bet...ter go to the hospital

* * *

*Hospital*

Front Desk Lady: Hello

Nina: we are here to see Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clark, and Mick Campbell

Front Desk Lady: this nurse will take you to their rooms

Nurse: right this way

* * *

Fabian and Eddie's Room

Nurse: well these two boys have a broken arm, Fabian has a scar, and Eddie has a bruised knee

Nina: o...k... can we see them

Nurse: yes

(goes in)

Patricia: you guys ok

Eddie: we're fine but I can't feel my legs

Fabian: yeah and my arm hurts like crazy

Nina: you okay, we did you guys go

Eddie/Fabian: pub

Patricia: what you could have told us to pick you guys up

Nurse: okay you two you will have to leave now and you can visit them later

Nina/Patricia: alright

* * *

*Jerome, Mick, and Alfie*

Nurse: All three boys have mild concussion, Mick has a huge scrap, Jerome has a broken leg, and Alfie has a glass stuck in his arm

Amber: can we see them

Nurse: yes

(goes inside)

Mick: Joy is that you

Joy: yes Mick

Mick: I'm fine

Joy: I hope so

Jerome: Mara, are you crying

Mara: no (crying)

Jerome: yes you are

Mara: I am but at least you're safe

Alfie: Amber please don't cry besides your due date is 5 weeks

Amber: I know but promise me that you will be out be the time the baby come out

Alfie: I promise

Amber: love you

Alfie: love you too

Nurse: ok time for you guys to leave

Amber: ok

* * *

Okay done

Baby Names Needed

Polls

Peddie: 8

Amfie: 2

Fabina: 2

Moy:1

Jara: 1


	8. Chapter 9: Home Is Here

*A week Later*

Mara: yes the boys are coming back yes

Amber: yeah

Nina: I am so happy

Patricia: yes slimeball is coming home

Lexi: weah Daddy is cowmeing wome (yeah daddy is coming home)

Mara: yes daddy is coming home

(boys enter)

Lexi: daddy

Jerome: Lexi Mara

Mara: welcome home

Fabian: Hi Nina, and little Robert

Nina: Fabian

Robert: dad

Fabian: yes Robert

Alfie: Alfie's in the house

Amber: Alfie (jumps into Alfie's arms)

Alfie: a little heavy

Amber: baby is coming

Eddie: hey is Yacker here

Patricia: I here

Eddie: I know you must be mad

Patricia: I'm not now

Eddie: yeah prove it

Patricia: (kisses) there happy

Eddie: yes

Mick: weird

Joy: Mick are you alright

Mick: yes Joyful

Joy: when you feel better we can run

Mick: okay

(couples kiss)

Lexi: what wis what (what is that) (points to case)

Jerome: a case

Lexi: what's a wase (case)

Mara: something to help heal a broken leg

Lexi: okay

* * *

Sorry It's short

Polls

Peddie: 11

Fabina: 9

Amfie: 3

Moy:2

Jara: 1


	9. Chapter 10: Baby Is Here

*4 Weeks later*

Amber: why is the bed wet

Alfie:(yawns) Amber what day is it

Amber: November 24

Alfie: wow already

Amber: anyway baby

Alfie: right

* * *

*Hospital*

Alfie: calm down Amber

Amber: yes but I finally get a baby

Alfie: yeah you like children, you even like Anna

Amber: yeah she is sweet

Nurse: okay ready

Amber: yes (pushing)

Nurse: keep coming done

Amber: (sleeping)

Alfie: what happened to Amber

Nurse: this happens a lot so don't ask

Alfie: alright

* * *

*3:30am*

Amber: Alfie what are we gonna name our baby girl

Alfie: Angela Ana Lewis

Amber; I LOVE IT

Alfie: yeah

Nurse: ok

* * *

*A week later*

(Amfie House)

Amber: I'm back

Nina: yeah

Fabian: I wanna see the baby

Nina: What's her name

Amber: Angela Ana Lewis

Patricia: hey nice name

Eddie: aw it's adorable

Mara: wow it looks like Amber

Joy: except the hair and skin color

Jerome: hope it doesn't act that much of Amber

Mick: yeah it would be a disaster

Amber: hey I'm right here buck-o

Patricia: no offence but the baby girl could be have almost have Amber's attitude

Nina: anyway cake

Alfie: yeah cake

Fabian: here it's chocolate

* * *

Next Episode: Mystery Is Here

Peddie: 13

Fabina: 13

Amfie: 3

Moy:2

Jara: 2


	10. Chapter 11: Mystery Is Here

*Fabina's Room*

?: Nina (says quietly)

Nina: what who is that

?:Sarah

Nina: Sarah what did you need

Sarah: Well you have to find the shield of immortality, and hurry before time repeats itself

Nina: okay where

Sarah: in dream land, in your dream you will find a gatekeeper, he will give you a riddle

Nina: okay

* * *

*Amfie's House*

Amber: boo find me some diapers quick

Alfie: yes (gets diapers)

Amber: thanks, now you have to drop her off

Alfie: fine

* * *

*Jara's House*

(Jerome is on the phone)

Jerome: Poopy I told you I can't make it

Poppy: come on this is mom's birthday

Jerome: she won't talk to me

Poppy: that doesn't mean you shouldn't go, she still loves you

Jerome: then why did she send me here

Poppy: you should ask her

Jerome: fine bye poopy

Poppy: bye oh also tell Mara to bring Lexi over to our house, I wanna see my niece

(line went dead)

Jerome: Lexi come here

Lexi: why daddy

Jerome: I need a hug

Lexi: ok daddy (hugs Jerome)

Mara: awwww

* * *

*Fabina*

Nina: Fabian, Sarah came to me in a dream

Fabian: okay let's tell the others

Nina's Cell

_Hey meet me in the Science Room after school _

_~Nina~_

* * *

*Science Room*

Nina: everyone here

Everyone: yep

Nina: okay Sarah came to me in a dream

Eddie: oh man must be something terrible

KT: is it important

Nina: yes she said that we have to find the shield of immortality

Fabian: Let's start searching

Amber: yeah but can someone take care of Angela

(Mara walks in)

Mara: oh sorry I just had to get my books

Amber: can take care of Angela please

Mara: okay sure

Amber: thanks you're a lifesaver

Patricia: okay let's go

* * *

a new mystery (one day left)

Polls

Peddie: 14

Fabina: 15

Amfie: 3

Moy: 3

Jara: 2


	11. Chapter 12: Pieces Are Here

Dear Readers,

Fabina and Peddie are at tie, so I will have to write a story about both couples. Sorry if you wanted Amfie, Jara, and Moy to win. But after I write my story on Peddie and Fabina. I will write on those couples. Also hope you like it. If this story is kinda short sorry but I swinging on the swing and the seat broke, I got a bruised knee and my lip was bleeding.

~Mryant~

* * *

*Nina's Dreamland*

Sarah: hurray Nina time will run out

Nina: looking Sarah

Sarah: Hurray time is running out

Nina: found it but it looks like it's missing some pieces

Sarah: find the pieces in your house and the others too

Nina: Alright

* * *

*Fabina's House*

Nina: (searching)

Fabian: Nina what are you looking for

Nina: a puzzle piece

Fabian: let me help

Nina: okay

*12 minutes later*

Fabian: found it I think

Nina: that is it (hugs him) yes

Fabian: welcome

* * *

*Moy's House*

Mick: hey Joy, can I talk to you

Joy: sure

Mick: can we go on a date

Joy: I love to, why

Mick: we hadn't been on a date in so long

Joy: ok (kisses cheek)

* * *

*Amfie's House*

Amber: Alfie, wanna get clothes for Angela

Alfie: sure

(Nina knocks on the door)

Amber: come in

Nina: Amber can I search around your house for something

Amber: ok (looks weirded out)

Nina: thanks

*1 hour*

Nina: wow you have a lot of stuff

Amber: I know right

Nina: yeah see you later bye

Amber: bye Nins

* * *

*Fabina's House*

Fabian: did you find another piece

Nina: yes

Robert: mommy

Nina: Robert (carries him)

Robert: mommy I'm hungry

Nina: ok I will feed you

Robert: yeah

Nina: Fabian can you find some piece at Eddie and Patricia's House

Fabian: kk, oh should I tell them

Nina: sure

* * *

*Moy's Date*

Mick: okay which movie would do you wanna watch

Joy: Oz: The Great And Powerful

Mick: nice choice

Joy: oh man I forgot

Mick: what

Joy: Christmas is coming in 4-5 weeks

Mick: we should start Christmas shopping after the movie

Joy: yeah

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Baby Names

Peddie: (girl) Paige Elise Miller, Emily Penny Miller (boy) Edwin Paul Miller, Patrick Erin Miller

Moy: (girl) Julia May Campbell, Mary June Campbell (boy) Josh Mike Campbell, Max Jorge Campbell


	12. Chapter 13: Playdates Are Here

*Mall*

Joy: I love Christmas shopping

Mick: me too

Joy: I got you're present

Mick: me too

Joy: you want me to tell you what I got for everyone

Mick: yes

Joy: I got Patricia and Eddie the latest Sick Puppies CD deluxe edition; Fabian, Robert, and Nina a trip to Hawaii; Mara a book of Math, Science, and Social; Jerome a prank book with extra CDs of how to build it; Lexi a cute dress; Amber shoes, dresses, and heels; Angela a dress:and Alfie Trudy's homemade cookies.

Mick: what did you get me

Joy: you have to wait

Mick: fine

* * *

*Fabina's House*

Robert: mama

Nina: yes

Robert: can we go to the park

Nina: okay, wanna invite Lexi

Robert: yes

Nina: okay let me call Mara

(Calling Mara)

M: Hello

N: Hi

M: what is it

N: Can Lexi come with us to the park

M: sure but be back by 6:00

N: kk bye

M: Bye

Nina: Robert Lexi can come with us

Robert: yeh

* * *

*Park*

Lexi: This is gonna be wun(fun)

Nina: yeah

Robert: swing

Lexi: yeah wing

Nina: okay swing

(Nina pushing the two on the swing)

Robert: that was fun

Lexi: yeah

Nina: okay time for lunch

Robert: yeah lunch

Lexi: wunch (lunch)

Robert: hurry

(Robert holding Lexi's Hand and running to the table)

Nina: awwww, now time to eat

Robert: sandwich

Lexi: juice

Nina: yes sandwich and juice

(done eating)

Nina: time to go

Robert: okay

Lexi: alright

* * *

Done

Check out the winning couples' story


	13. Chapter 14: Talking Is Here

*Apartments*

Mara: did you have fun

Lexi: yes

Nina: Lexi and Robert were holding hand (whispers)

Mara: aw must been so adorable

Nina: yep

Robert: can we go to the park tomorrow

Nina: sure if it's not raining

Robert: okay

* * *

*Fabina's House*

Fabian: how was the park

Robert: fun, I play with Lexi

Fabian: aw did hold hands

Nina: yes they did

Fabian: Robert already has a girlfriend

Nina: maybe

Robert: Lexi

* * *

*Jara's House*

Mara: did you have fun Lexi

Lexi: yes

Jerome: Mara, did Lexi have fun

Mara: yep and it sounds like Lexi has a boyfriend

Jerome: boyfriend

Mara: yeah

Jerome: she can't just date anyone

Mara: are you being over protective of our little girl?

Jerome: yes

Mara: okay

Lexi: (runs in) Mommy when can I see Robert again

Mara: maybe

Lexi: please

Mara: alright

Jerome: oh no you won't

Lexi: please daddy

Jerome: alright

Mara: oh Jerome me and Joy are going out okay

Jerome: okay


	14. Chapter 15: Shopping Is Here

*Mall*

Joy: Time to shop

Mara: yeah

Amber: let's look in there

*Shop*

Worker: Hello

Mara: hi

Amber: can we try some outfits

* * *

*Outfit*

Amber: Pink lace shirt with skirt(has a bow)

Joy: blue dress, blue flower clip

Mara: green shirt with flower, green pants

* * *

Mara: I love the outfits

Joy: yours is great

Amber: like mine

Mara/Joy: yes

Amber: let's go look for more outfits

Joy: okay

* * *

*Willow and KT's House*

Willow: I'm so bored

KT: then let's go outside or go mall

Willow: mall

(KT's Cell beeps)

_Hey KT and Willow,_

_can u watch Robert, Lexi, and Angela for me, Alfie, and Jerome_

_-Fabian _

_Sure, be on our way_

_-KT_

_Thanks_

_-Fabian_

KT: change of plans, we are gonna take care of Robert, Lexi, and Angela

Willow: ok

* * *

*Mall*

Amber: I'm starving

Joy: me too

Mara: let's eat

*Food court*

Amber: let's see, yes

Joy: yes what

Amber: I see Patricia and Nina

Joy: where

Mara: I see them

Joy: where, oh there

Patricia: (walks up to them) hey what are doing here

Amber: clothes

Nina: oh

Patricia: well I'm starving

Nina: me too

Joy: well then let's eat together

Amber: I wonder who is watching the kids

Mara: yeah

* * *

*Park*

KT: so we have to watch them

Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie: yes

Willow: yes I get take of children

Eddie: HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE

Fabian: OKAY EDDIE, bye

(boys leave)

KT/Willow: bye

Willow: I wonder where they're going

KT: I'm wondering too

Robert: can we play

KT: sure

Robert: come on Lexi

Lexi: okay

(Robert and Lexi playing)

Angela: (crying)

Willow: shhh

Angela: (stops crying)

* * *

*Mall*

Amber: hm that was delicious

Nina: yeah

Patricia: uh time to go

Joy: alright

Mara: yeah

* * *

*park*

KT: TIME TO GO

Robert: (running) okay

Lexi: bye

(Robert and Lexi hug)

Willow/KT: aw

KT: okay Robert come with me

Robert: k bye

Willow: say bye

Lexi: bye

* * *

Done Review

Nice Couple name for Robert and Lexi, FNRutterHoa

Peddie: (girl) Paige Elise Miller, Emily Penny Miller (boy) Edwin Paul Miller, Patrick Erin Miller

Moy: (girl) Julia May Campbell, Mary June Campbell (boy) Josh Mike Campbell, Max Jorge Campbell


	15. Chapter 16: Christmas Is Here Part 1

*Christmas (Peddie's House)*

(Everyone is There)

Nina: yes Christmas

Fabian: let's exchange gifts

Eddie: alright

* * *

*Gifts*

Nina: (Fabian's) a new guitar; (Robert's) a small race car

Fabian: (Nina's) a new diamond necklace; (Robert's) a race car track

Amber: (Alfie's) a box of Trudy's Cookies and cakes (Angela's) a necklace

Alfie: (Amber's) a box of chocolates and a dress (Angela's) a bracelet

Patricia: (Eddie's) a CD player

Eddie: (Patricia's) a nice hat and a mp3 player

Mara: a fake spider, ant, and a snake

Jerome:(Mara's) a nice new top and bottom (Lexi's) a nice earings and a necklace that says "This is my Little Girl"

Mick: (Joy's) a green-diamond charm bracelet

Joy: (Mick's) a VIP trip to meet hockey players

* * *

(Jara and Fabina)

Lexi: I love it daddy

Jerome: your welcome

Mara: Jerome why does it say This is my little girl

Jerome: because Lexi is my little girl and I want no one to touch her

Nina: really cuz Robert has a gift for Lexi

Robert: here you go (hand present)

Lexi: thank you (charm bracelet)

Fabian: Robert let's go eat some of Joy's cake

Robert: alright

Nina: wanna come Lexi

Lexi: yeah

Nina: alright let's go

* * *

(Peddie and Moy)

Joy: Patricia guess what

Patricia: what (sarcasm)

Joy: I got a charm bracelet

Patricia: yeah whatever

Mick: (walks up) hey you like the present

Joy: yes (hugs Mick)

Mick: welcome (kisses Joy's forehead)

Patricia: no PDA

Moy: sorry

Eddie: oh come on yacker

Patricia: what

Eddie: nothing

Patricia: okay Joy let's eat some cake

Joy: alright

* * *

*Amfie*

Angela: (clapping)

Alfie: welcome Angela

Amber: I think this is great

Alfie: welcome

Angela: (stomach grumbling)

Amber: looks like someone's hungry

Alfie: let's eat

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review

Peddie: (girl) Paige Elise Miller, Emily Penny Miller (boy) Edwin Paul Miller, Patrick Erin Miller

Moy: (girl) Julia May Campbell, Mary June Campbell (boy) Josh Mike Campbell, Max Jorge Campbell


	16. Chapter 17: Christmas Is Here part 2

Hey everyone

I wanted to ask you something well actually two things. One, I have a great idea for a story. Should I write about it? Two how's the Peddie and Fabina story if you read it? Do you like it? Because if you don't I can put it down. Please answer these questions

* * *

*Living Room*

Patricia: good cake

Eddie: yeah

Joy: thanks (sits down)

Lexi: love it

Joy: (looks outside) oh it's snowing

Mick: yeah let's play

everyone: yeah

* * *

*Outside*

Willow: boys vs girls

KT: boys side

Willow: alright, let's begin squeeek

(Boys and girls are snowballing)

Patricia: yes I hit him

Eddie: oh come on

Patricia: (laughing)

Nina: Fabian watch out (throws snowball)

Robert: play (hits Lexi)

Lexi: hey

Jerome: hey don't hit my little girl

Lexi: it's fine daddy

Jerome: alright (and throws at Mara)

Mara: hey (throws at KT)

Willow: 2-1

Alfie: watch out Amber (throws)

Amber: Alfie you might hit my make-up

Alfie: sorry

Amber: it's fine

Joy: Mick watch out (throws)

Mick: man

Willow: 5-4

Eddie: got you Yacker

Patricia: dang

Willow: a tie

Joy: now let's have some hot chocolate

Lexi: yeah

* * *

*Moy's House*

Everyone but Joy: this is good hot chocolate

Lexi: it's good but I'm still cold

Joy: here (hands a blanket) share the blanket with Robert

Lexi: (happy) alright

(goes into blanket)

Robert: this is comfortable

Lexi: yeah

* * *

sorry it's short

Peddie: (girl) Paige Elise Miller, Emily Penny Miller (boy) Edwin Paul Miller, Patrick Erin Miller

Moy: (girl) Julia May Campbell, Mary June Campbell (boy) Josh Mike Campbell, Max Jorge Campbell


	17. Chapter 18: New Year Is Here

*House*

Lexi: look at the pretty snow

Robert: yeah

Nina: well it's New Year's Day

Fabian: well I can't believe that it's already Robert's first new Year

Nina; I know Lexi's too

Lexi: it's so pretty

Robert: I know

(Joy walks in)

Joy: hey I brought some hot chocolate

Lexi: yeah, thank you Aunt Joy

Robert: thank you too

Joy: welcome

* * *

*Jara's House*

Jerome: I can't wait for the New Year's Party

Mara: me too, it's gonna be a blast

Jerome: totally

* * *

*Fabina's House*

(everyone walk in)

Nina: hey so let's Party

Amber: you said it

Patricia: party like the world is gonna end

Joy: I brought some cake

Mara: yeah, and I brought some of my mom's chocolate dessert

Nina; yeah

* * *

*11:59*

Amber; time to set up the camera

Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3, 2, 1 yeah

Lexi; (kisses Robert's cheek) there's your New years gift

Robert: thank you

Amber: (looks at photo) aww cute

Nina: (looks) awwww

Mara: well I gotta go bye

Jerome: Bye

Everyone except Jerome: bye

Patricia: well we still have 5 hours left so let's keep partying

Everyone: alright

* * *

Done

Sorry if it's short I go some writer's block


	18. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Is Here

Robert and Lexi's Birthday(since their birthday is close I decided to put their birthdays together)

*Morning*

Nina: morning sweetie

Robert: morning (yawns)

Lexi: (wakes up) morning

Robert: morning

Lexi: so what are we eating

Nina: bacon, eggs, pancakes, and two cupcakes

Lexi: yeah

Fabian: did I hear eggs

Nina: yes

Fabian: oh Lexi your mommy and daddy will be here by noon

Lexi: yea

Nina: (giggles)

* * *

*Table*

Lexi: wwwoooo cupcake

Nina: happy birthday

Robert: what about me

Fabian: Happy birthday

Lexi: when is the party

Nina: at noon

Robert: party

* * *

*12:00*

(knock at door)

Amber: hey

Lexi: hi auntie Amber

Amber: hey sweet cheeks

Lexi: you came for the party

Amber: yep

Robert: Aunt Amber

Amber: hey

Lexi: so did you buy us presents

Amber: yep (hands presents)

Nina: Ambs did you bring the cake

Amber: yep

Nina: thanks

(knocks at door)

Nina: COME IN

Mara: we're here

Lexi: mommy

Mara: hi sweetie, I missed you ( opens arms)

Lexi: me too (hugs)

Jerome: I'm here

Lexi: daddy

Jerome: Lexi, how's my little girl

Lexi: great

Robert; (runs in) hey Lexi wanna colour

Lexi: sure

Jerome: (looking angry)

Mara: Jerome calm down

Jerome: I will

* * *

*Party*

Joy: so do you like the cake

Robert/Lexi: yes

Amber: awww

Patricia: what is Amber awwwing about

Amber: the Christmas picture

Mara: oh yeah the one where Lexi kissed Robert's cheek

Amber: yeah

Nina: Jerome got so angry (laughing)

Fabian: okay time to go

Mick: hey Joy would do you have anymore cake

Joy: yes at home

(Moy leave)

Jerome: okay let's go back to the house

Mara: come on Lexi

Lexi: coming bye

Robert: bye (kisses her cheek)

Lexi: (giggles)

Jerome: bye

Everyone except for Mara, Jerome, and Lexi: bye

* * *

Sorry I didn't post yesterday my computer wasn't working


	19. Chapter 20: Babies Are Here

*Moy's House (March 31)*

Joy: oh man the floor

Mick: oh gosh let's go to the hospital

Joy: alright

* * *

*Hospital*

Nurse: ready

Joy: ready

(baby comes out)

Joy: aww he's adorable

Mick: I know right

Joy; I know what to name him

Mick: what

Joy: Josh Mike Campbell

Mick: perfect

Joy: love you

Mick: you too

* * *

*Peddie's House (April 2)*

Patricia: (wakes up) I wonder why the bed is wet, EDDIE

Eddie: (wake up) what

Patricia: water broke

Eddie: oh we better go

* * *

*Hospital*

Nurse; okay you ready

Patricia: yes

(Babies come out)

Patricia: aw so cute

Eddie: yeah

Patricia: this one looks like you

Eddie: this one looks like you, what should we name them

Patricia: Paige Elise Miller

Eddie: Patrick Erin Miller

Nurse: okay

* * *

*A week later*

Joy: aww they're cute

Patricia: I know

Joy: okay see you later, bye

Patricia; bye

* * *

Short yeah I don't care


	20. Chapter 21: Picnic Is Here

*park*

Mara; this is a great day today

Nina: yeah, I like it

Amber: okay kids you can play

Lexi; okay auntie

(they run off)

Mara: so how's Angela

Amber; she's fine

Angela: (crying)

Amber; oh Angela

Patricia: so has she been crying lately

Amber: yeah, how about Paige and Patrick

Patricia: they're fine, at lease Eddie isn't calling

Nina: how come

Patricia: if he-

(Phone Ringing)

P: Hello

E: Hey help

P: why

E: because the kids are crying like crazy

P: fine

(call end)

Patricia: I'll be back in 2 minutes

Nina: k

(Patricia leaves)

Amber; well let's talk about something

Joy: school

Amber: I'll get an A+ in Fashion class

Nina; I'm good in Science

Mara; I'll get an A+ in all classes

Joy: Drama totally

Mara: I heard there's gonna be a class president election

Joy; I wanna win

Mara: Me too

Joy; it's on, it won't effect our friendship right

Mara: yep

(okay everyone vote Mara or Joy)

Patricia; hey I'm back

Amber: aw Paige and Patrick are so cute

Nina: (looks at watch) oh time to eat

Joy: KIDS TIME TO EAT

Lexi: kay

Robert; We will be right there

(run)

Lexi; what do we eat

Nina; there's hamburgers, sandwiches, chicken and rice, salad, and some dessert

Robert: okay, hamburgers

Lexi: me too

(everyone starts to eat)

*10 minutes later*

Amber; that was good

Nina: yeah, well time to go

Mara; yeah, come on Lexi

Lexi: bye everyone, bye Robert (they hug)

Robert: bye (hugs back)

Amber: aw, bye

(Everyone says bye and leaves)

* * *

Done


	21. Important Message Is Here

Dear readers,

Hey I'm sorry this isn't an update but I have to start studying for grade 5 final (it's really hard). And so I will write a new chapter everyday if I can for this week but you know school, school, school. I hope you understand. Oh and when I put up a new chapter, I will make it really long. Hope your fine with it. Also I have a poll for a new story. Please vote on it! :D :D


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped Is Here Part 1

*This Chapter Is A Four-Chapter Thing*

*Park May 12*

Lexi: this is so fun

Robert: I know

Angela: weah (yeah)

?: Hello

Lexi: Hi

?: come with me

Robert: why

?: I have to

Lexi: no thanks

(? takes them away)

Angela: (crying)

*1 hour later*

Nina: Robert, Lexi

(No answer)

Nina: ROBERT, LEXI

(still no answer)

Nina: I'm gonna look for them

* * *

*Mara's House*

Nina: Mara (breathing deeply)

Mara: what

Nina: the kids are missing

Mara: Lexi's gone...

Nina: they just disappeared

Mara: let's go to the police

Nina: don't we have to wait 24 hours

Mara: oh yeah

* * *

*Unknown Place*

Lexi: (wakes up) where am I

Robert: somewhere

Lexi: I'm happy your okay (hugs him)

Robert: me too

?: welcome my prisoners

Lexi: take us home

?: no

Lexi: please or Angela gonna cry

?: no

Angela: (crying)

?: shhh

Lexi: you asked for it

* * *

*Fabina House*

Fabian: hey where's Robert and why are you crying

Nina: (stifles) Robert...got...kid...napped...

Fabian: oh no

* * *

*Willow's House*

Willow: man your hard work

(oops I forgot to tell you that Willow has her child now and her name is Willa Grace Road)

James: cute girl

Willow: yeah (phone beeps)

_To: Everyone_

_Me and Mara can't find Robert and Lexi. If anyone has found them please tell us._

_From: Nina_

Willow: oh no

* * *

Who Kidnapped Robert and Lexi


	23. Chapter 23: Kidnapped Is Here Part 2

*Fabina House*

Sarah: chosen one

Nina: yes Sarah

Sarah: when I told you to find the shield of immortity, this would happen

Nina: I should've finished that, but I couldn't find the last piece

Sarah: oh I forgot the final piece is something special to you and me

Nina: I don't know at all what that means

Sarah: you will find out soon

Nina: poor Robert

(Amber bursts in)

Amber: Angela, ANGELA, where is she

Nina: maybe she was kidnapped too

* * *

*Amfie's House*

Amber: we better find Angela soon

Alfie: I know, the police will find them soon

* * *

*Ware House*

?: Kids tell me where's the shield of immortity

Lexi: what's that

?: you don't know

Lexi: I'm only 1

Robert: me too

?: I'll kill you

Lexi: no

Angela: (crying) waahhh

Lexi: see you made Angela cry again

?: here's you and the baby's food (hands bottle and some rice and chicken)

Robert: yeah food but how do we eat this

Lexi: yeah what is this thing (holding fork)

Robert: I think I know how to use, I'll feed you

Lexi: (smiles) okay

(Robert feeding Lexi)

Lexi: thank you (kisses cheek)

Robert: okay you feed Angie (that's his nickname for Angela)

Lexi: okay

(Lexi feeding Angela)

Angela: (smiling)

Robert: Angie is cute when she's smiling

Lexi: I know right

* * *

Still who is the thieve


	24. Chapter 24: Kidnapped Is Here Part 3

Why does people Rufus is the kidnapper. It's not him(Big hint)

* * *

*Fabina House*

(Phone rings)

N: Hello

?: hello Nina

N: what do you want with our kids

?: the Cup of Ankh

N: but it's been a long time

?: do it now or your Robert gets killed

N: fine

(Call end)

Nina: (CRYING) Robert where are you

Fabian: Nina, we will find Robert soon and Nina I think I know the answer is

Nina: really what

Fabian: your locket

Nina: of coarse, now let's get everyone

_To Sibuna (that includes Joy, Jerome, and Mara )(I added Mara because she joins Sibuna in the Touchstone of Ra)_

_Everyone, please come to Me and Fabian's House_

_~Nina~_

_To Nina_

_Okay Neens, but you better explain_

_~Amber~_

_To Nina_

_Yeah what the blonde said__, wait what about the kids I can't leave them_

_~Patricia~_

_To Patricia_

_Just drop them off to Willow's House_

_~Nina~_

_To Nina_

_alright but I'll be late_

_~Patricia~_

* * *

*20 minutes later*

Nina: so is everyone here

Sibuna: yes

Nina: okay time to get the Cup of Ankh

Nina's Plan

Jobs:

Nina: get to the attic and open the secret storage

Fabian/Amber/Patricia/Alfie/Eddie/KT: distract Victor and tell him about something

Jerome/Joy/Mara: help Nina get passed Victor

Jerome: good plan, but since when did I become a official member

Nina: hey we need all the help we can get

Joy: alright but you soon have to explain this to Williow and Mick, I hate to keep secrets from him

Nina: once we get our children

* * *

Review

Who is the person who stole the kids


	25. Chapter 25: Kidnapped Is Here Part 4

*Anubis House*

(Knock Knock)

Trudy: hello (opens door)

Fabian/KT: hi Trudy

Amber/Alfie: hi Truds

Patricia/Eddie: Trudy

Trudy: hello lovelies, I haven't seen you guys in a while

Patricia: yep, we wanted to visit you

Fabian: yeah, many things have happened

Trudy: well then I'll get some cookies (gets cookies and hands them)

Alfie; COOKIES

Amber: Alfie, don't eat too much (takes some cookies)

Alfie: fine (pouts face)

Trudy: same old Alfie, you really love cookies

Patricia: he loves them, maybe he loves cookies more than Amber

Everyone except Amber and Alfie: (Laughing)

Amber: NO WAY, he should love me more than cookies

Trudy: same old Amber

* * *

*Attic*

Nina; time to open the secret storage

(Locket glows and Nina open the secret storage)

Nina; (gets cup) time to go

(Goes outside)

* * *

*Living Room*

Fabian: (phone rings) oh I'll be back

F: Nina, what is it

N; let's go

F: okay

Fabian: okay we better go, there's something important

Trudy; alright bye

everyone; bye

* * *

Please review


	26. Chapter 26: Kidnapped Is Here Part 5

*Anubis House*

(Knock Knock)

Trudy: hello (opens door)

Fabian/KT: hi Trudy

Amber/Alfie: hi Truds

Patricia/Eddie: Trudy

Trudy: hello lovelies, I haven't seen you guys in a while

Patricia: yep, we wanted to visit you

Fabian: yeah, many things have happened

Trudy: well then I'll get some cookies (gets cookies and hands them)

Alfie; COOKIES

Amber: Alfie, don't eat too much (takes some cookies)

Alfie: fine (pouts face)

Trudy: same old Alfie, you really love cookies

Patricia: he loves them, maybe he loves cookies more than Amber

Everyone except Amber and Alfie: (Laughing)

Amber: NO WAY, he should love me more than cookies

Trudy: same old Amber

* * *

*Attic*

Nina; time to open the secret storage

(Locket glows and Nina open the secret storage)

Nina; (gets cup) time to go

(Goes outside)

* * *

*Living Room*

Fabian: (phone rings) oh I'll be back

F: Nina, what is it

N; let's go

F: okay

Fabian: okay we better go, there's something important

Trudy; alright bye

everyone; bye

* * *

*Alley*

?: Well it's nice to see the cup of Ankh

Nina: here take it (looks for the kids) where's Robert

?: here (pushes the kids)

Nina: who are you

?: (takes off mask and leaves)

Nina: Victor

* * *

Review


	27. Chapter 27: Summer House Is Here

(Nina's phone)

_To Nina_

_Hey Neens, wanna come to my summer house in Hawaii :)_

_~Amber~_

_To Amber_

_Sure, but your paying _

_~Nina~_

_To Nina_

_Alright, also tell everyone_

_~Amber~_

Nina: yeah, Fabian we are going to Amber's summerhouse

Fabian: when is it

Nina: soon so let's start packing

(Fabina starts packing)

* * *

*Amber's Summer House*

Patricia: this is huge

Eddie: yeah

Willow: I have never seen anything bigger

Amber; I know right, Daddy bought it just for us

Nina: well dibs on best guest rooms

Amber: actually, daddy already assigned the rooms, so go but come to the dining hall at 6:00

* * *

*Rooms*

Guest Room 1: Nina, Fabian, Robert

Guest Room 2: Amber, Alfie, Angela

Guest Room 3: Patricia, Eddie, Paige, and Patrick

Guest Room 4: Jerome, Mara, and Lexi

Guest Room 5: Mick, Joy, and Josh

Guest Room 6: Willow, James, and KT

* * *

*Dining Hall*

Alfie: whoa a buffet

Amber: yes Alfie, a lot of food

(Everyone starts to eat)

Amber: okay tomorrow, we are going to the beach and the kids are going to an amusement park

Lexi; yeh

Amber: so you can go to sleep now

* * *

I know really short but busy with other story. Please check it out.


	28. Chapter 28: Amusement Park Is Here

*Parking Lot*

Nina: OMG this is beautiful

Amber: I know right

Mara: wow, this beach is really nice

Patricia: whatever let's go

* * *

*Beach*

Fabian: I can't believe Amber's Beach is so beautiful

Nina: yeah

Jerome: Water fight

Eddie: alright

Patricia: yeah

(Everyone except Amber starts water fighting)

Amber: Hey watch out, I'm sun tanning

Alfie: sorry (goes back to water fighting)

*An hour later*

Jerome: yes we won

Patricia: cheaters

Nina: yeah cheaters

Jerome: how did we cheat

Mara: well you have 6 people and you had a powerful water-gun

Jerome: whatever, come on Lexi let's eat something

Lexi: alright

(Jara and Lexi start eating)

Nina: let's eat too

Robert: yeah

(Soon everyone was eating lunch)

* * *

*Amusement Park*

Lexi: woah this is huge

Jerome: wanna go on the merry-go-round

Lexi: yes, can Robert come (she pupped-eyed)

Jerome: fine, Robert do you want to go

Nina: Robert jointhem

Robert: yes

*After the merry-go-round*

Amber: do want some popcorn

Robert: sure

Amber: here (hands popcorn)

Nina: woah that's huge

Amber: yeah well time's time for more rides

They do that for hours

* * *

Short it's fine

Okay well check out the other stories


	29. Message

Hey guys

you should know that I'm only going to post the chapters for this story on Friday from this point on. Anyway try the other stories.


	30. Chapter 29: Hunger Is Here

*Amber's House*

Amber: well that was fun

Nina: I know, Robert have fun?

Robert: yes, Lexi did to

Nina: ow, well Lexi can sleep with you in the kids' room

Amber: yeah and I can make a scrapbook

Nina: Amber

* * *

*Kids' Room*

Mara: okay time for you guys to sleep

Nina: yeah, let's read them a story

(Nina reads a story)

Lexi: well I'm sleepy (yawns)

Robert: me too (yawns)

(Mara and Nina kiss their heads and walk out of the room)

Lexi: this bed is comfy

Robert: it is

Lexi: can you share the blanket

Robert: move a little closer

(Lexi moves closer)

Lexi: now it's warm

Robert: I'm sleeping

Lexi: me too

(they both fall asleep)

* * *

*Morning*

Amber: oh adorable (staring at the couple and taking pictures)

Lexi: (opening their eyes)

(Amber runs out of the room)

Robert: (wakes up) hi Lexi

Lexi: morning

* * *

*Breakfast*

Amber: look at this (shows them the picture)

Jerome: wow, this is adorable

Mara: is something wrong with Jerome

Jerome; no I just have to learn that I have to relax

Mara: good for you

Amber: anyway let's eat

Mara: yeah

(Nina, Patricia, and Joy walk in)

Patricia: oh yes breakfast is ready, I'm starved

Joy/Nina: me too

(they sit down and eat)

Amber: what's up with eating

Joy: I'm just hungry

Nina: me too, I felt like I haven't ate in days

Joy: I know right

Amber: whatever let's enjoy breakfast

* * *

What's up with Nina and Joy's Starved stomachs


	31. Chapter 30: Sickness Is Here

*The Next Morning*

Nina: Fabian, I don't feel so well (puts her hand over her mouth)

Fabian: (puts hand over her forehead) you have a fever

Nina: But my birthday is tomorrow

Fabian: just sleep and relax and you might feel better tomorrow

Nina; alright (goes to sleep)

* * *

*living room*

(Fabian comes in)

Fabian: oh man

Mick: What mate

Fabian: Well Nina has a fever

Mick: Joy has one too

Jerome: so does Mara

Alfie: Amber too

Eddie: Yacker's not

(Patricia comes in)

Patricia: what is up with the girls, they are non-stop coughing and puking

Jerome: wait your not infected

Patricia: no I use these pills to protect myself from germs, whenever I go on a trip I get sick

Fabian: well anyway let's all take care of our girls, Patricia and Eddie take care of Willow and KT

Patricia: yeah sure

(They all leave to go to take care of their girls)

* * *

*Fabina*

Fabian: hey need some medicine

Nina: yep

Fabian: here you go (hands some medicine)

Nina: thank you

Fabian: welcome

Nina: time to sleep (she falls asleep)

* * *

*Amfie*

Amber: Alfie can you get me some juice

Alfie: okay (goes get juice and comes back)

Amber: thx Alfie

Alfie: welcome

* * *

*Jara*

Jerome: here eat some breakfast (hands food)

Mara: thank you Jerome

Jerome: welcome Mara

Mara: (eats breakfast and sleeps)

* * *

*Moy*

Mick: so Joy want something

Joy: maybe some medicine

Mick: ok

* * *

*Living Room*

Fabian: girl is finally sleeping and resting

Jerome: Mara too

Alfie: Amber too

Eddie: whatever let's relax

* * *

Done


End file.
